1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to binding ties and their functional equivalents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Binding ties are used to either bind and constrict a single object or else hold two or more objects together snugly. All devices and effective construction methods equivalent to this definition shall be called binding ties hereafter, herein.
Binding ties are well known in the present art. The antecedents for modern solutions are found in the most ancient times. Knotting has been an important adjunct to the everyday life of all people from the earliest days of which we have knowledge.
The following quotations from Clifford W. Ashley's Complete Book of Knots are recited here for the sake of reviewing useful prior art and to establish a nomenclature within which to discuss the present invention which is in keeping with earliest tradition in the art.
"The end of a rope is its extremity."
"The standing part is the inactive part, as opposed to the bight and working end."
"The bight of a rope is a term meaning . . . any central part of a rope, as distinct from the end and standing part."
"Binding ties serve two purposes. They either confine and constrict a single object, or else they hold two or more objects snugly together.
Among available knots to serve the purpose Ashley describes nearly 40 knots. Among these the Constrictor Knot is best for the purpose. "So long as the constrictor is tied over a convex surface it will not slip. It draws up easily, has a ratchetlike grip and is the most secure of all binding knots."
Learning the correct knots and keeping appropriate cordage handy would be sufficient to the task for binding most objects. Unfortunately many people never learned another useful knot after learning to tie their shoes.